Just Another Day
by kjm126316
Summary: Jeff steals BEN's copy Majora's Mask, BEN chased the smiling psycho around the house trying to get it back, and EJ is just an innocent bystander. Its just another day, really. Rated T for a few cuss words. Put under Slender because there's no creepypasta option. I don't own anything


It was a beautiful Monday morning. EJ was cooking, LJ was mass producing candy, and a certain Link look-alike was chasing a certain smiling psycho around the house whilst screaming profusely.

"GIVE IT BACK JEFF!" BEN screamed. In front of him, the infamous killer laughed insanely before doubling his pace.

"COME AND GET IT, LINK!" he shouted back, waving the elf's copy of Majora's Mask in the air. BEN narrowed his eyes, red irises flaring in anger.

"DAFUQ DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" he demanded. Jeff only laughed and poured on more speed. BEN gritted his teeth, speeding after the psycho.

"JEFF I SWEAR TO GOD IF _ANYTHING_ HAPPENS TO MY GAME I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" the elf promised, malice and frustration dripping from his tone. Jeff only grinned madly and flipped BEN the finger.

"BRING IT ON, ELF BOY!" he challenged, skidding to a stop in the kitchen. EJ turned to look at him tiredly.

"What did you do this time?" He asked. Jeff grinned crookedly and held up the elf's game. E-Jack stared at him for a moment before sighing and turning back to the kidney he was cooking.

"He's going to kill you, you know," the eyeless cannibal said casually as if the two were conversing about what to cook for dinner, rather than the ever-growing possibility of a murder. Jeff snickered into his palm.

"I know," he said. "It's really funny, BEN's hilarious when he's mad." A shadow fell over him.

"Think I'm funny when I'm mad? Then I'm about to become real comical."

Jeff's grin faltered for a split second before settling back into it's normal 'i've-gone-and-fucked-up-your-room' kinda smile.

"BEN!" he greeted the aquaphobic elf. "How nice to see you!" BEN folded his arms, clearly unimpressed.

"Give it here Jeff," he said flatly. Jeff grinned.

"Give what here?" He asked innocently. BEN's eye twitched.

"My game," he said, looking like he was resisting to urge to wring Jeff's neck. Said serial killer rocked back and forth on his heels.

"What game?" He asked. BEN silently counted to ten in his head.

"My game," he said through gritted teeth. "You know, Majora's Mask?" Jeff snapped his fingers.

"Ohhhh, that game!" He said. BEN rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that game," the computer virus said tiredly. "Give it back." Jeff grinned mischievously.

"I don't have it," was all he said. BEN rolled his eyes again.

"Very funny Jeff, give it back," he demanded. The smiling psycho grinned wider.

"No, honestly, I don't," he said, turning his hoodie pocket inside-out for proof. "See?" BEN knit his eyebrows.

"Wha- then where is it?" He asked, puzzled. Jeff grinned leisurely and shrugged, still rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I dunno," he said in a sing-song voice. BEN glared at him for a moment longer before turning on his heels and floating away, muttering something about how he was going to fill Jeff's bed with worms tonight.

The smiling killer waiting till he was out of sight, then turned to EJ.

"It's in your pocket," he said. E-Jack knit his eyebrows and reached inside his pocket, jaw dropping when he felt the plastic of BEN's Majora's Mask game.

"How?" He asked as he pulled it out of his pocket. Jeff shrugged.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," was all he said before plucking the game from EJ's hand and walking upstairs. The cannibal knit his eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Jeff turned around.

"Up to Link's room," he said. "He'll be pissed if he finds this," he held up the computer virus' copy of Majora's Mask. "Amongst his other games." EJ sighed and nodded, turning back to his now stone-cold kidney.

"He's still going to kill you, you know," he said without looking up. Jeff nodded immediately.

"I know, I'd be concerned if he didn't," the smiling psycho said. "Which is exactly why I'm locking both my doors and my windows tonight." With that, he turned around and ran up the stairs. EJ paused, debating on whether or not to tell Jeff that BEN could phase through walls, then decided against it.

And whether or not he heard or acknowledged Jeff's horrified screams later that night upon finding out his bed was filled with worms…

Well.

I'll let you decide on that one.

 **BAM! There's another oneshot I wrote during class while I should've been paying attention!**

 **…**

 **I am totally going to fail every subject if I keep that up XD**


End file.
